guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday Cheer
Haha, I actually got a little annoyed at Gwen's reaction. After everything I did to keep that norn alive and summon her mother to make a gift, you'd think she could at least show a little grace. :P It's not like I'm a Charr. Oh well, I guess that's adult Gwen for you. Genofreek 02:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :No kidding. She's a major b**** to Thackeray when he attempts conversation, more than genocidal against the Charr regardless of where they stand on issues, and would just as soon as say "you did WHAT?! PISS OFF" for giving her a Wintersday gift than say "thank you." Dwayna forbid she finds a willing male to procreate with...--Kajex Firedrake 22:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::I bet she's like some feme fatale, who take a different guy home every night. Or she's gay, and thats why she turned down Thackeray. It's all possible... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::It might explain why she never shuts the hell up about Captain Langmar. "Captain Langmar" this and that- she's more a badass than Gwen'll ever be. ... In fact, now I wish that Langmar was recruitable instead of Gwen.--Kajex Firedrake 15:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::But Langmar has got one eye, that's not horny! ;-) And she's a warrior, like we need another one. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::We all know Gwen is Regina Buenaobra's in-game character. 14:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::That was totally unnecesary, and completly unasked for. Not to mention the fact that it's very rude. Please keep this kind of comment to yourself. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Reject quest dialogue Reference to Weird Al's "Amish Paradise". I am pleased. (T/ ) 03:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually, they're both references to Prince's 1999. —Dr Ishmael 04:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's like saying "My rims never spin" is actually a reference to "Black and Dirty". (T/ ) 04:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::or a reference to the guy in Diablo 2, in the first act, who's ays afther you beat andariel, I'm gonnan party like it's 999. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Bring Gwen along? So, anyone know what happens if you bring Gwen along as a hero, and spoil the surprise of her present? Mujaki 04:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't know for sure, but I'd guess it's exactly the same as when you don't have a required hero in a normal quest. That is, the quest just says something like "Gwen cannot be in the party. Please remove Gwen from your party to continue the quest" and the NPC isn't in the area. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it doesn't say anything extra in the log - you just don't get a quest marker. I assume that Lefsi also doesn't appear, but I didn't bother running out there to check. —Dr Ishmael 04:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::I have done this with Gwen already, it won't update the quest after you beat all of the undead. You have to return to a town, and it will update telling you not to bring Gwen along. If it is not already in the notes I will add it because it was really aggravating for me. Well at first, then I laughed at the idea of bringing her along to get her own present. Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 04:43, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok then, that's it. The NPC who makes the present doesn't spawn if Gwen is with you. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Anybody know if then enemies drop ectos? 17:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Wouldn't this be an easy way to farm Ghostly Staves if you wanted one? Just bring Gwen or abandon the quest and redo it. Medieval Lady 07:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Extra Dialogue After I done all the quests, i went back into the HoM alone to put in my skillz monument, I noticed Thackery talking to gwen. I'm not sure where to put it, so here's the dialogue. Lieutenant Thackeray: Why must you spend all your time in here. Gwen? Gwen: I don't spend ALL of my time... Lieutenant Thackeray: Okay, but you're here every time I enter... Gwen: *Sigh* I like it here. It's peaceful, and I'm surrounded by my memories. Lieutenant Thackeray: At least I always know where to find you. If I should need...anything. TwilightRhapsody 03:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) : I took a screen of it if one is needed. 03:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Maybe there's going to be more content in the future? I was just in my HoM adding stuff when Thackeray showed up and had a short conversation with Gwen. He started out with "It's cold today, isn't it?" and Gwen was all "That's what you came here for? To give me a weather report?" and it went downhill from there. Poor guy. I followed him out after he left, but he didn't have any new dialogue or quests. Genofreek 02:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::He's plainly in love with her, but Gwen doesn't care a thing for love. All she's got is hate. And that will remain so untill she's like 85 or gets to shrink and wins a big prise to pay the shrink. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Tormented Spirit? The article talks about Tormented Spirits (its linked as plural instead of singular), however wiki does not seem to have a page for a creature called Tormented Spirit,I am not a frequent visitor of UW and was monking when i did the quest (Alone!) so i didn't check out all the mobs,Is the article trying to refer to Tortured Spirits but is mistakenly referring to Tormented Spirit? Durga Dido 06:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :That's it, Tortured. I didn't put it in the article, but I had a feeling Tormented wasn't right... —Dr Ishmael 09:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC)